


“The Whispered Words of a Fool.”

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Logan decides to confess his feelings to Remus.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	“The Whispered Words of a Fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short, angsty mess.

Logan stared at Remus expectantly, waiting for something— _anything_. As the silence continued, the left brained trait felt his stomach churn with nerves, throat tightening. He made a mistake, hadn’t he? Misread all the signs?

A snort. Then a chuckle.

He was laughing. Remus was _laughing_.

“Wow, Logan!” he managed through his laughter, wiping a stray tear from his eye, “You _finally_ made a joke!” he grinned wide at the logical side, doing his best to contain himself.

A joke… just a… joke…

Logan wanted to cry. He hated himself. He really did. To think Remus would be even _remotely_ interested in him—he wouldn't. No one could love someone as emotionless as him, someone as… foolish enough to think anyone—

“Right,” he quietly muttered, “A joke,” he forced out a light laugh, clearing his throat. He needed to find something to do. Something to distract himself with. He could read a book, work on Thomas’ memory, solve equations in his head, _anything_ to forget the embarrassment of confessing his feelings.

“—let me know!” Remus’ voice cut through Logan’s thoughts, “I’m good with dark humor!”

Logan nodded numbly, “Well, I should go…” he paused, swallowing thickly, “Work on Thomas’ short term memory,” he turned, shuffling out of the common room and starting his walk to his portion of the mindscape.

+

As he stepped into the massive library, trying to ignore the weight in his chest, he felt an all too familiar presence.

“Logan, my faithful companion!” Roman chirped as he approached the left brained side, a skip in his step, “How have you been?”

The prince’s smile was practically contagious even with the pain swelling in his stomach, he couldn’t help offer a half-hearted smile, “I’m doing well, Roman,” he replied simply.

Roman seemed to hesitate for a moment, choosing his words carefully, “Um,” he began to pick at his nails, gaze shifting around the room, looking at anything but Logan, “I wanted to ask, or say, er…”

“Can this wait, Roman?” Logan’s voice was cold, and even a bit annoyed. He didn’t feel like being around Roman, not after what happened with Remus. The two were just too similar in all the right ways, and he knew if he didn’t get away from the light creative side, he’d do something he’d regret.

“Oh…” Roman breathed out a laugh, “Of—of course,” he pulled on a smile, “You’re probably busty anyhow,” he watched as Logan walked off, his heart sinking into his stomach, “I love you, Logan,” but his voice was far too quiet for the logical side to hear.


End file.
